Dominant versus Dominant
by DarkPotter's
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé ce qui se passerait si Drago et Harry étaient deux mâles dominants ?


Salut à tous !

Cela faisait très longtemps, je sais. J'espère n'être pas trop rouillée et que ça vous plaira. En tout cas, c'est avec plaisir que je vous offre cet OS qui est avant tout le cadeau de Noël de ma très chère amie Taion !

Bonne lecture !

- POTTER ! ! ! ! REVIENS ! hurla Drago à pleins poumons.

- C'est ça ! Tu rêves !

- Tu juges sans savoir !

- SANS SAVOIR ? ! Ose me redire ça bien face, espèce de pervers !

- Je voudrais bien mais tu es en train de t'enfuir je te signale…

- Tu ferais pareil si tu avais été dans ma situation !

- Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas blanc comme neige dans cette histoire ! Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu des envies de copuler hier soir…

- Oui, mais je suis le seul qui ait failli se faire violer ! !

- Je voulais te faire l'amour, nuance.

- Va dire ça à mon cul, enfoiré. Il a eu la peur de sa vie !

- Je suis sûr qu'il pourra comprendre si tu me laisses une seconde chance !

- Sérieux, tu parles vraiment de son postérieur ? intervint Ron incrédule et dégoûté.

- Euh, je crois que c'était une discussion privée, Ronald. Laissons-les finir…, expliqua Hermione à voix basse.

- Discussion privée, tu veux rire ? ! Ils sont en plein milieu du couloir, entourés par des milliers d'élèves qui les écoutent !

- Vu comme ça…

- Je confirme ! C'est une discussion privée, expliqua Drago en croisant les bras, l'air passablement agacé.

Quelques gloussements se firent entendre.

- Dégagez, les loosers ! cracha Drago à son public.

- Tu nous traites de loosers, sérieux ? ! Nous au moins on n'a pas des problèmes de couple au bout de trois semaines de relation, provoqua Ron sous le regard assassin de sa petite-amie.

- Qui a parlé de problèmes ? ! s'insurgea le Serpentard, plein de mauvaise foi. Ce n'est qu'une question d'ajustement.

Un cri de frustration fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Eh merde, Drago ! Faut voir les choses en face, on a un gros problème de compatibilité sexuelle ! gémit L'Elu, ce qui fit éclater de rire toute l'assistance, à l'exception d'Hermione qui semblait se creuser les méninges pour aider son ami.

- MAIS CASSEZ-VOUS BORDEL ! explosa le Serpentard, la baguette au poing. VOUS NE VOYEZ PAS QUE LA SITUATION EST DRAMATIQUE ? !

- Dramatique ? Tu veux rire ? On ne s'est jamais autant éclaté à Poudlard ! Merci les gars ! ricana Blaise Zabini avant de s'enfuir sous une pluie de sorts.

- Harry, merde, je te supplie, tu entends ? Je te supplie de me laisser essayer à nouveau. Comment peux-tu savoir que ce n'est pas ton truc sans jamais avoir essayé ?

- Je te retourne la question, demanda l'Elu en s'approchant de Drago, un air de défi planant sur son visage.

De manière synchrone, la foule tourna la tête vers Drago, attendant avidement une réponse. D'un air suffisant, le Serpentard croisa ses bras.

- Je suis un Malefoy et tous les Malefoy de sexe masculin sont des mâles alpha. C'est inscrit dans mes gènes. Je suis né pour dominer, tout contrôler…

- J'ai lu que les personnes qui contrôlent tout dans leur vie aiment être soumises dans leurs relations charnelles, intervint Hermione, les joues roses.

- Tu as vraiment lu ça ou tu te bases de ta propre expérience du couple, Granger ? provoqua Drago, un rictus bien en place. (La jeune femme choisit ce moment pour quitter l'assemblée avec son compagnon roux).

- Elle n'a pas tord, Drago. La logique veut que ce soit moi le dominant. Et en plus, je le sens comme ça alors c'est à toi de faire un effort. Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai envie…

- Pitié, ne me dit pas ce genre de choses. Je risque de te sauter dessus…

- Et tu essayeras de me violer ! enragea le Gryffondor en s'éloignant à nouveau à grands pas.

Tout le monde éclata de rire malgré le regard désespéré du Serpentard.

- Harry ! ! Je te promets que je serai un parfait gentleman !

- Je ne suis pas fille, Drago ! Je n'écarterai pas les jambes pour toi !

- HARRY ! ! PITIE ! ! J'AI TROP ENVIE DE TOI ! !

Deux jours plus tard, le couple réussit à fixer un énième rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande pour avoir la paix. Les pauvres étaient toujours épiés, harcelés de questions et surtout, plus personne ne les prenait au sérieux depuis que toute l'école avait compris que ce n'était pas un couple parfait.

La soirée commença bien. Ils dînèrent aux chandelles, les yeux dans les yeux, le regard plein d'étoiles. Vint ensuite le moment des câlins. Toujours aucun problème. Harry adorait poser ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Drago et l'attirer possessivement vers son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément. Pendant ce temps, le Serpentard attrapa fermement les hanches du Gryffondor et il pressa son entrejambe contre celle de son partenaire qui grogna de plaisir.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, Harry.

- Allons sur le lit.

Les deux hommes se déshabillèrent rapidement, chacun s'occupant de ses propres vêtements. C'est à ce moment que les choses se compliquèrent. Aucun des deux n'accepta de se retrouver allongé sous l'autre. Ils firent donc plusieurs tonneaux sur les draps sans jamais s'arrêter avant que le Gryffondor n'explose et tente d'écraser les poignets du Serpentard dans le matelas pour le forcer à ne plus bouger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, Potter ? ! Relâche-moi immédiatement où je vais t'apprendre la discipline.

Les yeux verts du Gryffondor s'assombrirent considérablement ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la tension sexuelle chez Drago.

- Laisse-toi faire, ordonna Harry, la voix rauque.

- Jamais.

Le Serpentard se mit à se débattre de toutes ses forces ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre au Gryffondor. Ce dernier tomba carrément du lit et se mangea le coin de la table de nuit dans sa chute.

- PUTAIN MALEFOY ! ! !

- Oh merde, je suis désolé ! Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

Drago se précipita auprès de son petit-ami et prit son visage en coupe. L'Elu repoussa ses mains et se leva.

- Ouvre la bouche, Malefoy. Fais-toi pardonner, dit-il en dirigeant sa virilité vers le visage de Drago.

- Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à ça ! Dégage Potter !

- Fais un effort, je te dis ! hurla le Gryffondor à bout de nerfs.

Harry agrippa les cheveux blonds de son petit-ami et tenta l'impossible, à savoir faire plier un Malefoy.

- Approche ma bouche de ta queue et je te jure que j'y plante mes dents !

- Ça ne te tente même pas un peu ?

- Navré.

- Alors c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas ! gémit le Gryffondor.

- Je peux te dire la même chose, Harry !

- Oui ! Je te déteste !

- Bien sûr que non. Tu ne pourrais pas vivre sans moi. Je te manquerais trop…

Et voilà que le cycle infernal recommençait. Un instant de silence entre les deux hommes, des excuses murmurées dans les deux sens, un gros câlin, les corps qui s'échauffent encore plus, les mains baladeuses et la lutte de pouvoir pour finir. Ce cycle s'était reproduit douze fois de suite pendant la nuit. Les deux hommes étaient deux cocottes minutes fumantes et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de solution.

Au petit matin, alors que les couloirs commençaient à se remplir d'élèves endormis, le couple déboula dans le grand hall en direction de la Grande Salle. Hermione soupira en les voyant aussi énervés. Ron pouffa de rire comme la plupart des élèves. Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini se rapprochèrent de Ron, prêts à se moquer ouvertement du couple le plus pathétique de l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Les paris sont lancés ! cria Pansy tout sourire. Dix mornilles qu'ils sont toujours puceaux !

- DEGAGE, PANSY ! menaça Drago même s'il savait qu'il ne faisait plus peur à personne

- Certainement pas ! Je suis riche grâce à vous.

Et ainsi trois mois de plus s'écoulèrent. Le couple était au bout du bout. Entre les moqueries et leurs tentatives infructueuses pour trouver un terrain d'entente, Harry et Drago commençaient sérieusement à se demander s'ils allaient finir par conclure.

Mais heureusement pour eux, Hermione s'était vraiment penchée sur leur problème. Elle avait enfin des pistes sérieuses à leur soumettre. La jeune femme convoqua donc le couple dans la Salle sur Demande pour leur présenter ses solutions.

- Bon, si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est pour vous donner quelques astuces pour faciliter vos échanges…

- Au point où on en est, soupira Drago, je suis prêt à tout entendre.

- Très bien, alors allons-y.

Hermione leur tendit un livre épais remplis de marque-pages. Harry ouvrit au hasard à l'un des marque-pages. Ses sourcils décollèrent sur son front.

- Euh, ce sont des positions intéressantes où le dominé peut paraître le dominant. Enfin, vous voyez.

- C'est une bonne idée, mais cela ne change rien, Granger. C'est à Harry de faire un effort et il ne veut rien entendre.

- Et voilà que ça recommence ! pleurnicha Harry.

Passons aux choses sérieuses, pensa Hermione. Elle versa du thé fumant dans trois tasses dont l'une contenait déjà quelques gouttes d'une potion qu'elle avait mise deux mois à préparer. Les deux sorciers étaient trop occupés à se disputer pour s'en rendre compte. Elle leur tendit à chacun une tasse et fit bien attention que Drago prenne la tasse qui contenait la potion magique.

- Tenez, buvez ce thé. Il permet de se détendre et de voir les choses plus simplement.

- Ouais, c'est ça, grommela Drago avant d'avaler de grandes gorgées du breuvage.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser réfléchir entre vous. Bonne soirée…

Hermione fit un clin d'œil à Harry avant de fuir les lieux comme une voleuse. Mais Harry ne comprit pas que la sorcière avait usé de sa magie…

- Il fait chaud ou c'est moi ? demanda Drago en desserrant sa cravate, les joues tout d'un coup en feu.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en sentant une chaleur bien familière enflammer son bas-ventre. Un gémissement incontrôlable sortit de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse le dissimuler.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de gémir, Drago ? ! questionna Harry incrédule.

- Merde, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour m'embrasser ? !

Le Gryffondor lui sauta dessus et attaqua ses lèvres sans se poser de question. Un lit apparut bien vite dans la salle et les deux hommes s'affalèrent dessus en un temps record. Nu et sans gêne, Drago s'allongea sur le dos et écarta les jambes. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de jouir à l'instant. Le Serpentard était tellement désirable dans cet état de soumission.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Drago.

- Prends-moi, répondit le Serpentard sans hésiter. J'en ai tellement envie !

- Tes ordres sont mes désirs, murmura Harry, les pupilles dilatées.

Autant dire que le couple prit son pied. Enfin, ils se trouvaient au septième ciel. Les deux sorciers expérimentèrent l'orgasme le plus sensationnel de leur existence. Ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois au cours de cette nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus bouger un muscle. Drago s'endormit dans les bras d'un Gryffondor heureux.

- GRANGER ! ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? !

La jeune femme tenta de jouer l'innocente un bref instant avant de soupirer d'agacement.

- Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de me casser les pieds, Malefoy !

- Te remercier ? ! Tu ne manques pas d'air !

- Ecoute, je t'ai juste permis d'assumer tes envies pendant un moment. Manifestement, si tu me cries dessus, c'est que tu aimes te soumettre au lit.

- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Granger.

- Eh puis merde ! Fais ce que tu veux. Tiens, je te donne la potion. Tu peux droguer Harry pour voir sa vraie nature ou tu peux continuer de prendre la potion. Harry ne sait rien et je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas cherché à comprendre ton changement de comportement.

- C'est sûr qu'il n'a jamais été une lumière…Heureusement qu'il a d'autres qualités.

- Crois-moi, je sais de quoi tu parles, répondit Hermione en souriant malicieusement. Maintenant va t'amuser.

Le Serpentard lui rendit son sourire avant de s'éloigner pour retrouver son mâle de Gryffondor. En tortillant des fesses, l'homme décida qu'il aimait bien être sa femelle…

Une goutte de potion et hop !


End file.
